1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer system for conveying sheet materials such as corrugated boards or the like, and more particularly to a sheet material conveyer system with tension support means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a factory or plant, a conveyer system may be used to convey workpieces. A conveyer system generally comprises an endless conveying belt for conveying workpieces. A conveyer system for conveying sheet materials may be provided with a supplementary impression belt assembly adapted for holding workpieces on the endless conveying belt and guiding movement of the workpieces with the endless conveying belt. By means of the guiding of the supplementary impression belt assembly, the workpieces are prohibited from biasing or falling from the endless conveying belt during movement. However, a conventional conveyer system of this design is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. The supplementary impression belt assembly may become loosened easily after a long use, thereby narrowing the conveying space between the endless conveying belt and the supplementary impression belt assembly and affecting the conveying operation.
2. The conveying space between the endless conveying belt and the supplementary impression belt assembly may be not kept in a substantially uniform status, affecting conveying of sheet materials.
3. Because the supplementary impression belt assembly is loosening easily, the conveying space between the endless conveying belt and the supplementary impression belt assembly may be partially blocked during conveying of the sheet materials such as the bonded corrugated boards that are heated to a dry state by a heater in the conveyer system, affecting dissipation of vapor from the bonded corrugated boards.